With Every Beat Of My Heart
by Shikamaru-Naruto13
Summary: Its Bella and Edwards 2 year anniversary...lets see how they celebrate it... LEMON, ONE-SHOT.


"Are you ready yet?" a voice bellowed from the living room down stairs. "Almost!" Bella called while hopping around the room with one heal on while trying to slip on the other. Edward started to grow impatient and started to pace the living room. He stopped when he heard a noise on the stair case. Bella walked slowly (trying not to trip) down the stair case, wearing a red cocktail dress that complimented her figure.

"You look beyond lovely, my love." Edward said as he smiled then added "shall we?" he held out his arm for her. Bella (still as red as a tomato) took his arm as he lead the way to the car. Edward opened the passenger door for her for her. "Thank you." Bella said as she climbed into his Vanquish. Edward quickly got into the drivers seat. "Would you mind telling me where we are going?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise." Edward said with a huge smile plastered on his face. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally they drove up to a very expensive looking Restaurant. "What's this?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face. "Well, today is our two year anniversary, so I thought I'd take you out to dinner." Edward said with a smile as he got out and opened Bella's door for her.

"OH, that's today?, Oh my god I totally forgot…im so sorry.." She began to ramble. "its ok my love, you have enough things to worry about." Edward said as he traced the tips of his fingers along her cheek and jaw line. They walked into the restaurant. "Ahh, Mr. Cullen, we've been expecting you." The host said. "Please follow me, and I will lead you to your table." The host quickly added with his arm extended in the motion for us to follow.

He lead them to a private area with a small single candle lit table with two chairs. The host left them in peace. Edward walked up to a chair and pulled it out for Bella. She sat after a quick 'Thank You', then he did the same for himself. Edward held his hand palm up on the table, Bella gladly took it with a small smile. "I love you." Edward said with a small smile. "With every beat of my heart." Bella said with a blush and a smile.

Then the waitress walked up to their table, "Hello" She said in a small voice. "My name is Maressa, and I will be your server this evening, can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she pulled out her pen and paper. "yes." Edward said. "We would like a bottle of your finest wine." "I will be back, take your time choosing your meal." The waitress said then walked away.

"couldn't we have done something a little less expensive?" Bella asked shaking her head. Throughout the night Bella drank wine and ate dinner and to her surprise so did Edward, even tough he made faces as if he was eating dirt. (well I guess to him it was a lot like that.) They finally finished and left for home. "So what happens after you eat human food?, do you have to spit it out eventually?" Bella asked during the drive home.

"Actually yes, im going to have to use the restroom when we get back to the house." Edward said with a smug smile and mocking tone. They got back to the house, Edward helped Bella out of the car and into the house, Up the stairs and into his room. Bella sat on the edge of Edward's king sized bed while Edward excused himself to the restroom.

"_Well, I guess I could slip into something a little special for the occasion_." Bella thought to herself as she stepped into Edwards closet. Edward walked into his room to find Bella in the middle of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of black and pink laced bra and panties. Edward stood in the doorway, eyes wide and breathing stopped. Bella lifted one hand palm up and extended a finger then back motioning for him to come to her.

Edward walked forward after closing his bedroom door, then he knelt on the edge of the bed. Bella also got on her knees and moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then whispered, "What do you think?" in a very seductive voice. "W-O-W" was all he could say, then he captured her lips in his own and their tongues began a dance of their own.

Edward gently laid Bella in the middle of the bed, then started trailing kisses down her neck. Bella moaned. She started undoing the buttons on Edward's shirt. With success she got the shirt off and trailed her hands down his flat, cold chest. "Edward." She moaned as he started to unhook her bra. He responded with a low chuckle. Bella struggled with the button of his pants.

Edward helped and slid off his pants, now in nothing but his boxers. Edward then leaned down and took Bella's erect nipple into his mouth. "Edward." Bella moaned arching her back toward his touch. "That's it, say my name Bella!" Edward moaned, then started kissing and licking his was down to her core. "Aghh, Edward, Please!" Bella moaned. Edward finally Pulled her panties to the side and feasted upon her core, flicking her clit with his tongue, teasing her to no end. "So sweet." Edward said as he pulled away from her right before her release. He slid off her panties and his boxers.

He then moved his way up to capture her lips with his own. "Please Edward." Bella pleaded. "What do you want my love?" Edward asked in a teasing tone. "You know what I want!" Bella snapped. "I want to hear you say it." He answered calmly. "FUCK ME EDWARD!! I want you to FUCK ME!!" Bella screamed. Edward dint say anything in response, he just spread he legs and forcefully entered her with one hard thrust. Bella screamed in pleasure as Edward continued his steady motion.

"HARDER!!...FASTER!!..EDWARD!!" Bella screamed as she arched her body into his thrusts. "Oh, God B-Bella! Your so-so tight!!" Edward moaned as he pounded into her core with more force than ever before. (considering the fact that she's still human) "Ed-Ed..ward, Im gonna, Im gonna…." Bella didn't even finish her sentence when the wall of pleasure hit her. She arched her back and screamed "EDWARD!!" as she climaxed, she tightened around his length. That pushed him over the edge.

"Bella, I love you!!" Edward said as he climaxed. They stayed still for a few moments, then he pulled out of her and laid by her side. Bella curled up to his chest then said "I love you too, Edward Cullen, With every beat of my heart." And kissed him passionately.


End file.
